Harry and Rose
by MarylandAngels
Summary: Wizards and Demigods are brought together, to read about the lives of Harry Potter and Rosabell Jackson. Fem Percy! What will happen when two worlds are brought together! I don't own the parts of the story J.K. Rolling and Rick wrote. They story will bw in bold
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson *cries* Every thing in bold either belongs to J.K. Rolling or Rick or rather most of it! I Have made some changes to the story's but most of it is their's. **

**Also I just want to tell you Percy/Rose went to Hogwarts in the school year, and camp back to camp. And all the quest he did were in the summer! Hero's of Olympus didn't happen but they all know the people in it just not the Roman people just the Greek! So ... yeah**

**Now ONWARD with the story.**

- I know your jealous of my line- HARRY'S POV

"NO!"

"HARRY, ROSE"

The cries where so terrible, it made me want to reveal myself right then and there. I could hear some people crying. But i didn't move!

Suddenly there was a flash of light blinding me, I quickly opened my eyes to look at Rose, she was staring at me then . . . we were gone

GIDSLFJSWHSILYTWKHEJOTFPLKQEH)IHF:YRYIOR:IWSHY)(UWTUIW:ITH"IOFSKLJO:(JOTWGNJK"GH:SE (UUFWSG"IY giberish!

I was on my back looking up at the ceiling. I quickly got up and looked around. Rose was already up, looking about too, looking a little annoyed, I noticed our friends on the left side of this descent sized room and people I didn't know in orange shirts on the right side. He and Rose were somehow in the middle "where are we?" I ask to no one.

"Well that I don't know but who are you? oh and hey Rose" A girl with blond long hair, grey eyes, from the floor

Rose and Harry looked waryly at their wizard friends

No ones POV

Rose looked back at the girl on the ground "Hey Annabeth do you kn-"

"ACK" both Harry and Rose sounded (A/N I don't know) as someone tackled them to the ground.

"Your ALIVE your alive" A girl now identified as Hermione cried into them

Rose couldn't breath, so she turned in to mist and left the arms of Hermione leaving Harry in her embrace getting strangled. She resembled herself a few feet away from Hermione to get a good look around she saw Annabeth, Grover (who had jeans and fake feet on and cruchs), Chiron, Leo, Nico, Rachel,and Piper, on the right side of the room. While on the left was the Weaselys, Professor McGonagall, Snape ( She glared at him), Neville, Draco, Sirius ( She did a double take on that, and blinked away tears ), and Hermione of course, and Dumbledore! She couldn't help but stare at him cause he was like a father to her, and saw him die! All the wizards and witches save Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape and Hermione, were staring at them in shock.

"Rose please help!" Harry's strained voice came from under Hermione. She tore her gaze from Dumbledore to Harry and Hermione to see Harry almost strangled to death in her grip not even noticing she was gone, and went to help him. People watched them amused. After a few agonizing minutes of trying to get Hermione off Harry which ended up with Harry still on the floor breathing heavily, Rose on her feet holding Hermione back from herself and Harry, also breathing heavy. When Rose let go Hermione stood there looking embarrassed. Rose went to help Harry up.

Suddenly a note appeared over Rose's head and fluttered down onto her head. She took the note and read it mentally.

"Well . . . since you got Annabeth and Harry you will know whats going on, yeah (Still skimping the letter) well we've gotta do some business so be back in a bit" said Rose. About 5 seconds after that she, Nico and Snape disappeared.

123456789 123456789 123456789 123456789

After a few moments of awkward silence Harry broke it with "hi" he also said it awkwardly cause he had no idea what just happened

At that moment all the wizards/witches started yelling at Harry, things like 'Harry how are you alive', 'Rose and you are alive?' things like that. Before Harry could respond to any of it, someone else interrupted

"Everyone SHUT UP" someone was the blond girl, Annabeth was her name.

everyone surprisingly shut up and looked at her

"Thank you, now does anyone know why we're here cause I have no I idea. not a word!" she ended with a glare at the people behind her with who had their mouths open, except the man in the wheel chair, they quickly close their mouths

suddenly and note appeared out of thin air. As it fluttered down in front of Annabeth she grabbed it.

_"Dear Wizards, Witches, Demigods, Chiron, Grover and Rachel_

_We have brought you here to read about Harry Potter and Rosabell Jackson. _(cue groans from Harry) _You will be able to know about both worlds. The people present are_

_Chiron_

He waved and smiled

_Annabeth Chase_

Annabeth looked up from the note and said "Ola"

_Grover Underwood_

Grover just waved one of his crutches

_Leo Valdez_

Leo just waved considering that he was tinkering with something in his hands

_Piper McLean_

She rose her hand slowly ready if anyone reacted to her relief no one did

_Nico Di' Angelo_

No one did anything so they just thought, well the wizards anyway, he was one of the ones taken

_Rosabell Jackson_

The wizards went stiff cause they thought she was dead but she really wasn't.

_Rachel Dare_

"ello" Rachel said as she waved

_Albus Dumbledore_

All the wizards turned to see Albus, they froze, as he just smiled and waved as if he didn't die

_Harry Potter_

He just waved slowly to see if there was if anyone recognized him and no one did he was thankful for that, but the wizards did glare at him

_Mr. Weasley_

Just waved, Narrowing his eyes at everyone he didn't know

_Miss. Weasley_

She looked around at everyone, as she put her hand up

_Bill Weasley_

Just waved and smiled at the people he didn't know

_Charlie Weasley_

Just waved as he was looking at his old Headmaster

_Percy Weasley_

He waved and smiled, looking guiltily at the rest of his family

_Fred and George Weasley_

They at the same time waved and smiled and right away the demigods and the rest of the group knew they were both trouble makers

_Ronald Weasley_

He waved but looked and the new people warily " Call me Ron" thinking the new people were death eaters

_Ginny Weasley_

She smiled warmly at the new group of people and waved though glaring at Harry

_Sirius Black_

He just waved looking very confused at everything that's happen and though he is not the only one. Harry suddenly went up to him and hugged him tightly, and Sirius didn't refuse and hugged him back. And no one pulled them apart as Harry had some tears in his eyes, not even Professor McGonagall who didn't know that Sirius wasn't after him.

_Draco Malfoy_

He just grumbled in response he didn't want to be here

_ McGonagall_

She didn't know what was happening but waved her hand

_and Severus Snape_

All the wizards thought he was a death eater but Dumbledore and Rose. The ones from the camp smiled while the wizards save Dumbledore glared at nothing.

_Do not fear for the ones who disappeared will come back soon. And don't read with out them!_

_The Fates_

_P.S. The room works like the Room of Requirement_

ABC ABC ABC ABC ABC ABC ABC ABC ABC ABC Meanwhile in the under world...

As they teleported into the hall in Hades's Palace, Rose was thinking about haw she was going to explain this to her friends when they found out what she was, the only person who knew of this was Severus. Who was a Child of Hades. And how she was going to punish him for making people think he was dead! HE was going to get it!

"Owwww" Nico complained as they hit the floor on their butt's

"Why did they bring us here" Severus whined

"Oh shut up Sev, we have to talk to Hades because he wont let my parents go for some wild reason" very sarcastic there "and the Fates would like it if we got them to surprise Harry, and Hades doesn't know my true heritage." Rose sighed

"Wait true heritage? Aren't you a daughter of Poseidon?" Nico asked mildly confused

"Yes and No" Rose answered "You know what lets talk about this later, now we must change and get to talk to my parents! Lets go!" Severus rolled his eyes earning a nice hard slap.

"Ow"

"now' Rose commanded and left to go to her room, well the room where she gets dressed. Rose found a sea-green dress that trailed behind her and was cut from just below her waist to the edge of the dress on her left thigh and was cut pretty low at the top. The sleeves of her dress went to her wrist where it was tied, also between her shoulder and her wrist, were two cuts, one that started just below the shoulder and stoped just above her elbow, and the other one started just below the elbow and went to the edge of the sleeve where it was tied. She also had tall green 5 inch heels, she hated them! She brushed out her hair to make it flat, it was hard considering her hair went down to her knees. She had one grey and purple streaks in her hair right next to eachother. The gray streak was accidental while the purple one shows she's a rebel, and it also looked good on her.

Nico and Severus had blood-red shirts with black jackets and pants and boots. The only things that was different were that Nico had rips in his pants and Severus' blood red shirt was blackish, and the last thing was they look almost nothing alike!

They meat back in the hallway ready to go to the Throne room to talk with Hades

"So... when are you going to tell me your heritage" Nico asked sounding interested, as they walked to the Throne room

"I won't tell you at this moment cause I need to tell Hades and I don't want to tell it twice soooo yeah not now."

A few seconds later the entered the Throne room to see Hades sitting on his Throne waiting for them. They bowed to him and waited for his question.

"So why do you want to get Lily and James Potter" He asked

"We want them because first of all their my parents and the Fates need them for our little reading session going on." Rose answered smiling up at Hades knowing he was going to be quite shocked at this. It was quite funny when he realized what she had said, his face went into absolute shock.

"S-so your-r not a daughter of-f P-Poseidon?" He stuttered

"Oh no, I am" She answered in a clam voice. To the confusion of Nico and Hades

"How?" This time it was Nico who asked that

"well here we go" Rose muttered under her breath causing Severus to chuckle, wtich got him a nice, hard, punch in the side. "Well you see I'm adopted daughter of Poseidon my real parents are Lily and James Potter, my real name is Violet Lily Potter and my twin brother is Harry Potter, that's also why I have this accent, if you ever wonder why, and see this scar right here" She pointed to a scar next to her ear that was shaped like a lightning bolt "Voldemort himself gave me this as he tried to kill me, after he killed my parents, and so when Vodemort hit me with the death spell, it made me fly into the back wall and made me go unconscious, but not dead. So thinking I was dead Voldemort went to kill Harry and you know how that ended up. So after Hagrid had taken Harry. Hecate found me and put me on Sally's door step for some wild reason, and Poseidon blessed me to be his child, so that's how I ended up with Sally and got the name Rosabell and how I'm a child of Poseidon. And so I was told this and I had to go to Hogwarts because I'm a witch just like Sev over here. So I ended up going to Hogwarts with my brother who I didn't even know to be my brother till our third year. So yeah that's how so can I have I my parents." Rose explained this in a clam voice

Hades and Nico, who stood, stared at Rose with a dumbfounded expression

"Yes, yes you can have them, especially because I hate Voldemort"

"Wait" Rose called getting his attention again "Please swear to me, that you'll tell no one about my heritage, you can only tell them when they already know so please swear" Rose pleaded

"Fine! I Hades God of the Underworld swear on the Styx (A/N please tell me if I spelled that wrong!) to not tell anyone of your heritage until they figure it out" Thunder rumbled out side as that sealed the swear

Then two ghost came out of the ground, and solidified, and their stood before them were Lily and James Potter. They looked around to find out where they were, they spotted Rose and the scar next to her ear. They ran over and hugged Rose to death, saying things like 'Violet my daughter' and 'I'm so sorry' And to Nico surprise Rose had tears in her eyes as she hugged them back.

She regained her composer and said to Hades "they will come back when we are done" And with that a bright light came and all 5 of them disappeared.

-Back in the room with Harry-

After what seem like an 15 minutes of getting to know each other, meaning they just talked about random stuff, nothing from thir worlds. Suddenly a bright light appeared and someone in the light seemed use the momentum they had left to do a flip in the air and lad on his/her feet wobbling a little.

After the light died down they saw Rose on her feet wearing a beautiful long green dress with a split on her left thigh and was cut twice on her long sleeves and in 5 inch heels, no wonder she wobbled upon landing.

Leave a heap on the ground made up of Severus, a boy who the Wizards were guessing to be Nico and two adults. As Rose sat down Sirius asked "Where were you?"

"Well the Fates wanted us to pick up some stragglers because someone wouldn't let them come" And muttered "Death Traps" as she toke off her heels, almost everyone laughed at that.

Rose got to her feet again to help the ones still on the ground as Severus help Nico up, surprising all the Wizards, as the new people got to their feet with Rose's help, Harry gasped and put a hand over his mouth. This was because there in front of them stood his parents and he practically tackled them in his hug, as his eyes started to tear up. Again. And from this everyone knew the new people were Harry's mom and dad.

"Well Welcome Lily and James Potter!" Rose exclaimed as Harry tackled their parents

Everyone was frozen in shock when Harry let go, and when Lily asked "So what are we doing here" She asked in a sweet voice

" Well you see we were all brought here to read books about Harry, Rose" cue groans from said people " and we would think time is now time is frozen so we don't mess things up when we go back" Annabeth informed her

"Vi-" James didn't get to finish because Rose slapped a hand over his mouth. Surprising everyone in the room save Nico and Severus, for they knew James was going to call her by her real name. She whispered something in his ear "Fine Rose how did you get a book about you?" He asked rolling his eyes

"Well see if were reading about Harry here I will be in both books not just mine, also I have been on quite a lot fun adventures!" Most of the demigods and Grover groaned while Rose smiled. Chiron shook his head and smiled at Rose.

Lily narrowed her eyes at Rose but just said "OK, so do you want to start then."

"Wait" Rose interrupted again "We should intro due our self's, well you already know me, this is Nico" gesturing to the kid now sitting next to Annabeth " and over here is Severus or Professor Snape, and before you ask" looking at the Wizards faces "he is not dead" Glaring at him! "yeah so, now we can start now"

Right as she finished 2 stacks of books appeared on the table (A/N it is a coffee table, and there are couches and armchairs around it for the people to sit) "Maybe we should go back and forth between these books" Chiron said eyeing the books

"ok" every one answered thinking that was ok, Annabeth got up and read them out loud. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers's Stone or Rosabell Jackson and the Olympians The Lightning Thief, which one?"

"Harry Potter"All the Wizards answered the only ones that didn't answer were Lily, James, Rose, Harry, and the ones from camp, and Dumbledore.

"Why are you so keen on me! Why not Rose she's the one you know so little about!" Harry exclaimed

"Because we want to know what you were doing this school year, and your life" Mrs. Weasley Answered

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you" Rose laughed

Harry glared back " Well we'll get to no everything about you!" He shot back

"Well everyone but Snape, Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, and Nico will be very confused oh so very confused about me " Rose laughed again

Snape surprised the wizards save Dumbledore, by not doing anything when Rose just said 'Snape'

That made everyone every confused, except for the ones who knew what she was talking about.

but knowing he was out numbered, Harry groaned, while Rose patted his back, still laughing a little.

"FINE!" Harry exclaimed as everyone stared at him

"Okay so who wants to read first?" Annabeth asked

" I will" Chiron answered

Annabeth handed over the Harry's book to Chiron

"'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. chapter 1 'The Boy Who Lived'"

**Hope you liked this I will warn you at points in the story will bw completely different to the actual story. But it may be interesting. Also I don't plan on giving up on this story, also It will be split up in to different stores, so when they finish one book that story will end and another will start.**

**Love You All**

**Please comment to help me out**


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson *cries* Every thing in bold either belongs to J.K. Rolling or Rick or rather most of it! I Have made some changes to the story's but most of it is their's. **

**Also I just want to tell you Percy/Rose went to Hogwarts in the school year, and camp back to camp. And all the quest he did were in the summer! Hero's of Olympus didn't happen but they all know the people in it just not the Roman people just the Greek! So ... yeah**

**Also the seating there are six couch and one chair. On one couch there is Rose Harry James and Lili, Harry and Rose in the center, and James and Lili on the outside.**

**Another couch has Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Rachel.**

**Another couch Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Draco**

**Another couch George, Fred, Charlie, and Bill**

**Another couch Ginny, Ron, Piper, and Leo**

**Another couch had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy**

**Chiron wheeled into a spot**

**Snape in the chair**

**Now ONWARD with the story.**

Okay so who wants to read first?" Annabeth asked

_" I will" Chiron answered_

_Annabeth handed over the Harry's book to Chiron_

_"'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. chapter 1 'The Boy Who Lived'"_

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

**"The Boy Who Lived"** Chiron began

"**Mr and Mrs. Dursley, "**

You could faintly hear some of the demigods laugh.

**"of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"Always did, never liked it" Harry stated simply

"Oh, I can relate to that Harry oh so much" Rose replied

That comment made everyone look at her questionably, but Rose didn't look at anyone but her hands.

"**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache."**

Piper started to gag and Annabeth patted her back with a disgusted look on her face. In fact most of the people in the room had a disgusted look on their face.

"Oh, my gods Harry" Rose gasped "How could you deal with that?" Rose asked

"I really don't know to be honest" Harry answered shrugging

Everyone again just looked at Harry

Harry's parents didn't know who these people who Harry had a guardians.

**"Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her tine craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors"**

realization dawned on Lili's face

"Dumbledore!" Lili yelled. scaring the crap out of everyone.

"I'm sorry Lili, I had to" Dumbledore protectively

"Had to, had to" Lili raged " Those are the worst people to put Harry with, they are the complete opposite of us, they hate us, Dumbledore! They are the worst people!" Lili said still fuming

Everyone looked at each other confused to why Lili was acting like this, well excepted for a few people like Snape.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

A few people choked a little at that. Not naming anyone *cough Rose cough cough*

** The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

Said Potters glared at the book though Rose confused the demigods a bit.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended that she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

" I take that a a compliment" James said thoughtfully

This made everyone laugh as they knew James was very serious

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

" Ha, didn't work" Rose laughed

Chiron and all the demigods looked at her

"How do you know them?" Annabeth asked

That shut her, but despite her straight face you could see the laughter in her eyes. Also almost all the wizards were having a trouble not to burst out laughing.

** When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, ****there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

Harry smiled despite his hate for his step family

Other people probably imagining it smiled and almost laughing

** None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"An owl" Annabeth wondered aloud

Rose winked at her clearly explaining, that she was laughing at her. Annabeth glared back

** At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley **

At that moment everyone burst out laughing, even the adults managed to smile, well Sirius and James were laughing their heads off.

Once everyone calmed down, which took about five minutes, Chiron started again

**as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **

** It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat sitting on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. **

Said cat whistled innocently

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive – no **_looking_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_or_** signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind.**

McGonagall whistle thorough the whole thing, some shook their heads at her

** As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. **

** But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people! **

Draco grumbled thought ' What has he got against us, stupid wart . . .' Draco continued cursing in his mind

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by.**

This time Draco wasn't the only one cursing at Mr. Dursely

** They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that his was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. **

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

** Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_He_** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people on the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. **

" What is with all the owls?" Annabeth questioned no one, clearly getting frustrated

Rose raised an eyebrow at her

"Not that that's a bad thing, but seriously owls shouldn't be out in the daylight its unnatural!" Annabeth exclaimed

"All in dew time, Annie, all in dew time" Rose laughed and was met with a pillow in the face.

" did you really have to do that" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Yes" Rose answered with a straight face

Mrs. Weasley sighed

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

Lots of people choked at this even all the Weasleys. Harry's eyes were the size of saucers

** to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

Harry and the rest calmed down at this, 'that would be the only reason' Harry thought

** He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

** "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

** "-yes, their son, Harry-"**

** Mr. Dursley stopped dead. **

Something seemed like hope flooded Harry, at that Harry drew attention to himself. Many looked at him confused, but Rose understood and patted his back

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. **

"Alway think twice about us!" James said quite seriously making everyone laugh, from the way he said it

** He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. **

"So nothing new then?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled, but Rose answered "Yeah . . . but I think he was that way from when he was born" Rose added thoughtfully

All that knew Mr. Dursley laughed.

"You've meet this guy?" Chiron asked

"A few times" Was all Rose said not wanting to give to much away

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_was_** called Harry. He'd never seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

Harry face changed from one of calm to one of dismay

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if **_he'd_** had a sister like that… **

"Your sister isn't great either," Harry said rolling his eyes.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks…**

** He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

** "Sorry," he grunted, **

Harry stared at the book, "I didn't know he knew that word."

A few of the wizards and demigods started at Harry incrudiously

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at almost being knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passerby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Do you know who that is? He sounds familiar" Ginny asked.

"Yes" Harry answered after a minute

** And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and waked off.**

** Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't improve of imagination.**

Fred, George, Leo, Piper, Annabeth,Rachel, James, Ginny, and Ron, all gasped in shock the shouted "What!" simultaneously

"Yeah . . . their house was really boring" Harry said after a moment

Hermonie didn't fail to notice That Harry said their not my

"No one should take away imagination its what makes up people" Annabeth grumbled

Most of the wizards took notice that Annabeth said people not human

** As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve his mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

** "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

** The cat didn't more. It just gave him a stern look. **

Everyone (except Draco, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Percy) burst out laughing at McGonagall. Even Chiron, Dumbledore had smile.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention this to his wife.**

** Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"You'll regret that," Lili muttered

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

** "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"He seems to know what's going on," Piper said

** "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, **

"Ah that explains it," Sirius said

"I remember my Tonks' dad talking about the news that night the next day," Mr. Weasley said.

**"I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls hat have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

** Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

Bill groaned, "Great he's putting it together."

** Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

** As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

** "No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

** "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people **

Rose crossed her arms, glaring at the book, while Draco and Snape muttered about no good muggles

**in town today…"**

_"So?" _**snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"Why she so angry" Leo said with a snap of is fingers

This made everyone laugh or smile including Draco. (A/N See Draco has a soft side! You will see more of this soft side on Draco)

** "Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with…you know… **_her_** crowd."**

"Her crowd?" Sirius and Remus asked insulted.

** Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could. "Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

** "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

** "What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

** "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I think it's a great name," Ginny said before blushing.

Piper felt a burst of love go through the room, so Piper figured Ginny had a crush on Harry or was dating Harry

** "Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

** He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

** Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of – well, he didn't think he could bear it. **

Lili and james glared at the book as hard as they could, hating the Dursleys more then they ever had

** The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_were_** involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind….He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on – he yawned and turned over – it couldn't affect **_them_**….**

"Jinxed it," Ron, Fred, and George muttered

** Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

** A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

" I does seem like that doesn't it" Harry said staring at his old headmaster

" Yeah I can totally see that" Rose said also looking Dumbledore

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"Ohh, the cats angry!" Leo yelled Suddenly causing everyone to laugh, even Snape. This surprized every wizard but Rose, thinking Snape had no sense of emotion

** Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver hair of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

"I wonder who that could be," Fred said thinking.

"I have no idea," George added thinking as well.

Most of te people who had figured it out just face-plamed

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

** Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Oh I knew," Dumbledore said smiling devilishly

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"It really did amuse me" Dumbledore said whist chuckling

** He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. **

"AWESOME!" Leo cried and automatically started thinking about how he could make one of his own.

Ron smiled smugly as he was the one who had it now

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

** "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

Anyone who hadn't know it was McGonagall, which would be very weird, was surprized, while the demigods were confused to how the Professor could be a cat, minus Snape and Rose oc course.

** He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

The demigods, minus Snape, and Rose, stared at McGonagall wondering how that was possible.

** "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

** "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"Thats true I've never seen anyone sit more stiffly then Professor McGonagall" James said making everyone laugh yet again while said Professor glared at him

** "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

** "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

** Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

** "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars…. Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

** "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years?" Piper said.

"I thought we had it bad," Leo said shocked.

"You have no idea" Rose sighed ignoring all the confused stares she was getting

** "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

** She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_has_** gone, Dumbledore?"**

** "It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

** "A **_what_**?"**

** "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

" Of course at a time like this some one would offer another person a lemon drop" Nico said sarcastically, while Dumbledore blushed, and people were trying not to laugh, well some anyway, not naming anyone *cough Leo, Fred cough George, Ron, Sirius cough James cough cough*

** "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. **

Nico made a face

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_has_** gone-"**

** "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_Voldemort_**." **

Piper looked up, "That's French for Flight of Death. What kind of name is that?"

"One for a murdering psychopath who's scared of death," Snape growled. Promptly scaring the shit out of everyone but the demigods

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

** "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_Voldemort_**, was frightened of."**

** "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

** "Only because you're too – well – **_noble_** to use them."**

"Hmm, does that sound like anyone in here" Grover wondered as all the demigods looked at Rose who blushed

This confused the wizards a little for they never knew the little bit of info

** "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so must since Madam Pomfrey told me she like my new earmuffs."**

Again Dumbledore blush while a few laughed

** Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_rumors_** that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"I didn't want to believe it," McGonagall said in a low voice.

** It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat not as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

** "What they're **_saying_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that lily, James, and Violet Potter are – are – that they're – **_dead_**."**

Lili and James hugged Rose and Harry till they could barely breathe, while a few looked down in sadness remembering that day, while all the demigods were confused to why Lili and James were hugging Rose. The gears in Annabeth's head started to turn

** Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

** "Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"Thank you, Professor" Lili said sincerely

** Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

** Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."**

** Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"And is back" Dumbledore added grimly

** "It's – it's **_true_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

** "We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"He knows," Harry muttered

Everyone who heard turned to Dumbledore who smiled

** Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. **

"Cool watch," Leo said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

**It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back it his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

** "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_why_** you're here, of all places?"**

** "I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

Sirius growled

"Stand down snuffles! It's okay!" Rose shouted the shrank back into her parents embrace

Sirius imeadently stopped in surprize at the use of his dog name

** "You don't mean – you **_can't_** mean the people who live **_here_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter?!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. "That's no way to tell someone their sister and brother-in-law died so could you take care of your nephew."

** "A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future **

Harry looked almost terrified at the thought before Mr. Weasley said that there wasn't due to a fire that destroyed the paperwork.

** there will be books written about Harry – every child in our would will know his name!"**

"Unfortunately both of those came true," Harry grumbled glaring at the offending book.

"I know the feeling Harry don't worry your not alone" Rose also grumbled

** "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! **

"Actually you could walk a few steps and say a couple words at the time," Sirius said sadly.

"True, but still" Dumbledore said

**Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Guess that's true though I wish it hadn't been with my aunt and uncle," Harry muttered.

** Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

** "Hagrid's bringing him."**

** "You think it – **_wise_** – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I trust Hagrid with my life," Harry said. "Just not my secrets." He smiled. Every one who meet Hagrid and made friends with him smiled at this too.

** "I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

** "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not carless. He does tend to – what was that?"**

** A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Sirius grinned.

** If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_wild_** – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"The bundle just ruins the scary image," Charlie said.

** "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relived. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

** "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sire."**

Sirius grinned, "I miss my bike."

Harry looked guilty until Rose pinched him

** "No problems, were there?"**

** "No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarming around. He fell asleep as we as flyin' over Bristol." **

** Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"You were an adorable baby," Lili said smiling embarrassing Harry

** "Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

** "Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

** "Couldn't you do something about it Dumbledore?"**

** "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself that is a perfect amp of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with." **

"Did not need to know that," Fred and George said making a face.

** Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

** "Could I – could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

** "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

** "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

** "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself , Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"You left him on the doorstep?" Hermione asked incredulously. Annabeth and Piper exchanged glances as that was how they were given to their fathers.

** "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

** "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

** Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

** "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

** Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

** "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

** A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…. He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"**

"And finished" Chiron said probably tired of reading

"Who will read next?" Chiron asked

"I will" Hermione said taking the book from Chiron

**Hope you liked this I will warn you at points in the story will bw completely different to the actual story. But it may be interesting. Also I don't plan on giving up on this story, Each story will be in a lone story, they will not all be within the same story, in you know what I mean. I sorry I could,t get much Rachel, Grover, Bill ,Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and yeah but with this much people its really hard to make sure everyone gets a part please don't hate me!**

**I'm sorry about how late this update is, but just for a warning the updates will be slow, but I won't abandon this story. Please forgive me on the lateness.**

**And other then that thank you to all those who had stuck with through the wait.**

**Please review I would like to know what you think of my story, and to know your reading it, please review**

** THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Here are some cookies and brownies for you!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] . . .**


End file.
